Herobrine
Herobrine (b. c. 3000 BC) is one of Notch's many creations. Notch made Herobrine to be like a brother, giving him an immense lifespan and Creator abilities to help make Minecraftia a better place. Herobrine used his powers to travel the End Rocks in the Void and create the Ender Dragon and Endermen. However, Herobrine became corrupt with just how much power he had, and battled Notch for control over Minecraftia. Notch won the battle and banished Herobrine to the Nether, taking away his Creator abilities. Herobrine finally escaped the Nether in 1933 and began the Enderman War in 1942, but was defeated in combat by Cally/Spartan and Reedy/Rogue Enderman. They froze Herobrine in suspended animation and returned him to the Nether again. By 2017, Herobrine had escaped back into Minecraftia again and posed a threat to the world, forcing Henry Hicklesburger II to fight against him. He had also become fatally ill and was looking for a cure. Biography Creation Herobrine was created by Notch in c. 3000 BC to act as a brother. Herobrine was given creation abilities, allowing him to make whatever he wanted to make Minecraftia a better place. With his powers, Herobrine travelled into the Void and found the End Rocks. He created the Ender Dragon and first Endermen to live there as the first life forms in the Void. Going Power Crazy Herobrine slowly became crazy with how much power he had. It corrupted him, and he started to believe he could conquer Minecraftia. He knew his only threat would be Notch, so created a series of events to terrorize the world, forcing Notch to confront his 'brother'. The two fought in what would later be described as a legendary battle of creators. Ultimately, because Notch had the Totem of Undying, he couldn't be beaten and won the battle. Notch could have easily killed Herobrine, but couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he took away Herobrine's powers and banished him to the Nether. Herobrine wasn't aware of the Nether's existence until this, and started planning how to escape, which he later discovered was something he couldn't achieve from within the dimension. Over the thousands of years he spent in the Nether, Herobrine began forming a revenge plan to eliminate Notch, get his powers back and conquer Minecraftia. He built a fortress of his own and was eventually in total control of the dimension. Fredregar's Vision While Herobrine was still stuck in the Nether in 24, Fredregar had a vision of Herobrine. The vision just consisted of Herobrine stood in the Nether, surrounded by fire, lava and a 'weird red rock' (Netherrack). This started an urban legend among the people of Minecraftia. Some people believed the vision was a warning of some sort, while others thought it was simply a nightmare. This also started a recurring theme among Fredregar's descendants (later known as the Hicklesburger family) where each member would have their own vision of Herobrine, most of which were similar to Fredregar's vision. It's unclear if Herobrine himself was ever aware of or learned about the Hicklesburger family's visions. Escaping the Nether In 1933, Victor Wazim conducted experiments to find another dimension. On Day 182 1933, Victor successfully made the first Nether portal since Notch made one around 4900 years before. Upon succeeding making the portal in his garden shed, Victor ran back inside the Wazim Mansion to write about it in his journal. While he did this, Herobrine saw the portal open from within the Nether. He took his chance and escaped through it, finally returning to Minecraftia. He knew he'd have to find somewhere to hide to carry out his plan, so sneaked out of the shed, over the garden fence and into the Flatlands. Herobrine wasn't aware Gupta Wazim had spotted him running away through his bedroom window. While Gupta told the authorities about his sighting, they didn't believe him. Herobrine knew that he had to keep up with what had happened since his banishment and get to the End Rock to carry out part of his plan. He went to a Stronghold in the Mainland, then went through the books in the library to find out as much history as he could, which only got him caught up to just before the Extinction Level Event in 0. To be added Abilities To be added Appearances * Minecraft Hero ''(First appearance) * ''Minecraft Hero 2 * Minecraft Hero 3 Gallery Herobrine.png|Herobrine before being fatally poisoned Herobrine (Poisoned).png|Herobrine after being fatally poisoned Trivia To be added Category:Minecraftia 1 Category:Minecraftians Category:Creators Category:C. 3000 BC Births Category:Alive Category:Enderman Army